1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molded case circuit breaker, and more particularly, to a terminal connecting mechanism for a molded case circuit breaker that can connect a terminal of the molded case circuit breaker with a wire even without any tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a terminal connecting mechanism of a molded case circuit breaker according to the related art will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
As seen with reference to FIG. 1, a molded case circuit breaker 100 according to the related art includes two terminal portions 10 each of which can be connected with a wire W of an electric power source side or an electric load side.
One terminal portion 10 of the two terminal portions 10 is provided with three terminals 1 for three-phases alternating current, which are arranged to be exposed.
In the terminal portion 10, guide rail portions 2 to which connecting groove portions provided at both sides of a lug seat 3 may be inserted are provided below the three terminals 1.
The terminal connecting mechanism for the molded case circuit breaker according to the related art includes three lug assemblies provided to correspond to the three terminals 1.
Each of the lug assemblies includes a lug 4, a lush seat 3, and a binding screw 5.
The lug 4 is a means for providing a connecting place where the wire W is connected with the terminals 1, and is a hexagonal hollow rigid component and has front and rear surfaces opened to allow entrance of the wire W and the terminals 1 and an upper surface provided with a screw hole portion (no reference numeral) for supporting screw meshing and ascending and descending of the binding screw 5.
The lug seat 3 supports the lug 4 from below, and is provided as a means for leveling a height of the terminals 1 and a height of the inner bottom surface of the lug 4.
The lug seat 3 has connecting groove portions concavely formed at both sides, and may be mounted in the molded case breaker 100 by fitting the corresponding groove portions to the guide rail portions 2 of the terminal portion 10.
A tool connecting groove portion to which a screw driver or wrench may be connected may be provided at a head part of the binding screw 5, and is provided with a screw portion at a lower portion of the binding screw 5.
The binding screw 5 is meshed to the screw hole portion provided on the upper surface of the lug 4 to ascend and descend.
When the binding screw 5 is descending by means of connection and manipulation of the tool, the binding screw 5 may act to maintain an electrical connecting state between the wire W and the terminals 1 by pressurizing the wire W arranged on the terminals 1 inside the lug 4.
When the binding screw 5 is ascending by means of connection and manipulation of the tool, the binding screw 5 may detach the wire W from the lug 4 by releasing the wire W arranged on the terminals 1 inside the lug 4 to release the electrical connecting state between the wire W and the terminals 1.
However, the aforementioned terminal connecting mechanism for the molded case circuit breaker according to the related art has a problem in that a tool such as screw driver or wrench is necessarily required for connection and release between the wire and the terminals.